User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Genghis Khan vs. Hernán Cortés
Remember the good old days of the classic Deadliest Warrior where the most important thing on people's minds was who from Season 2 was going to fight a Frank Miller character with an unbreakable shield? But then Season 3 came along with new hosts, less weapons, more details on armor, tactics, and X-Factors. But everyone still hoped for a Back For Blood because Deadliest Fiction wasn't in full swing yet. The people decided upon Joan of Arc vs. Genghis Khan because somebody called a Conquistador had the most modern weapon that would kill both of them instantly. At least that's what people were content with, but the winner isn't satiated with just beating a French knight. No, Hernán Cortés, the Mongols are coming to see if you can keep your title of greatest conquerer. Genghis Khan, the 13th Century Mongolian ruler whose legions built the greatest empire of all time! Hernán Cortés, the brutal Spanish explorer whose Conquistadors conquered the largest empire in North America of the 16th Century! Who is Deadliest? Genghis Khan "I am the flail of God. If you had not committed great sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you." Short Range:Turko-Mongol Saber Genghis' curved steel blade can stab and slash with equal lethality and is designed for horseback combat with a length of 48.5 inches and a weight of 2.75 pounds. Mid Range:Jida Lance Khan's horseback spear is 12 feet long and weighs 4.5 pounds with a 8-inch steel tip and wood shaft but is only designed for a single strike. Long Range:Recurve Bow The Mongols were the greatest horse archers in the world and this is Genghis' favorite bow with a range of 1, 350 feet, weighs 2.5 pounds, and uses a wide variety of arrows, assault, armor-piercing, and flaming. Armor:Lamellar Armor Genghis Khan wears a steel chest plate and steel helmet and uses a steel shield that in total weighed 48 pounds. Battlefield Tactics:Feigned Retreat Genghis Khan was infamous for tricking his enemies into chasing his horse archers only to find themselves surrounded by the entire army. Hernán Cortés "We Spaniards know a sickness of the heart that only gold can cure." Short Range:Espada Ropera Hernán's double-edged Spanish steel blade isn't good on horseback but more than makes up for that with its length of 35.5 inches and weight of 2.75 pounds. Mid Range:Alabarda Cortés' infantry halberd has 3 different blades with the main one being 30 inches of steel on an oak shaft and weighs 6.25 pounds with a length of 8 feet. Long Range:Arquebus The weapon that enabled the Conquistadors to defeat the Aztecs is Hernán's favorite firearm with a range of 393 feet, 8 inches, weighs 9 pounds, has a stand for better accuracy, and fires. 69-.80 lead balls. Armor:Steel Plate Hernán Cortés wears steel cuirass, morion helmet, and tassets and uses a buckler shield that in total weighed 52 pounds. Battlefield Tactics:Shock and Awe Hernán Cortés took down the Aztec Empire with a combination of gunpowder weapons and horrific torture techniques such as the garrote. X-Factors Physicality:Genghis is taller than Hernán by 4 inches and is heavier by 35 pounds. The Conquistador is younger by 3 years but the Mongol's gear is lighter. Battlefield Experience:Both men spent their lives conquering lands but Khan gets a slight edge for taking over a quarter of the world including other Mongols, China, Iran, and Russia. Cortés' only major foes were Cuba and the Aztecs, the latter of which was brought down with the help of disease and allies. Mental Health:Both men were ruthless and killed thousands in the pursuit of their goals. Genghis ordered an entire city killed as he died and his buriers were executed. Hernán used torture and starvation in his search for gold. Notes Voting ends on August 23rd. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in France and both generals will have three horses. The reason why I didn't include bios is because this wiki and Wikipedia did a better job than I could...and there's also thousands of articles on both of them. The Battle Orleans, France After Joan of Arc and Vlad the Impaler's demise at the hands of Genghis Khan and his Mongols, what remained of Europe was desperate to find someone to push them back. Spain sent Hernán Cortés, the Conquistador not content with his conquest of the Aztecs and Cuba, and now wanted all of Europe to hail him as a savior. Genghis and his forces were still recovering from the battle with the French Knights so there was no more perfect time to challenge the Mongol to a duel. Hernán had one of his men get off horseback and set up his Arquebus along with an infantryman who lit the fuse and took aim at the recovering Mongols. Khan awoke in shock at the sound of guns going off and was even more surprised to see that not only had the other Mongols not arrived, his two infantrymen were bleeding on the ground. More annoyed at the cheap shots then anything else, Genghis and his remaining soldiers grabbed their Recurve Bows. A hail of arrows flew through the air but the plate held up much better than the lamellar. Unfortunately, one of the Conquistadors got an assault arrow in his eye and fell over dead. Cortés' smile went away and he ordered his cavalry to draw their Espada Roperas and his infantryman to pick up the Alabarda. Khan and one of his men drew their Turko-Mongol Sabers while the last horseman picked up his Jida Lance. Both sides charged at each other but the length of the Jida won out and another Conquistador was slain with 8 inches of steel in his throat. But his sacrifice was not in vain as the Lance was stuck, making the infantryman's job easier with his Alabarda dragging the Mongol off his horse before stabbing his chest with the spike. He raised the halberd again and slammed the axe down on his foe's face before smelling something burning and seeing the grass beneath him in flames. Genghis smirked at his flaming arrow causing the poor Conquistador to roll around in agony but was unprepared for the Espada Ropera barely missing his face. His last Mongol barely blocked the blow with his Turko-Mongol Saber but was knocked off balance and the sword stabbed through his neck instead. He soon saw another blade coming towards him but was too slow and his head rolled off his shoulders. Hernán patted his tassets with the Espada Ropera, taunting his foe, as Khan glared at him with the bloodstained Turko-Mongol Saber. Both leaders charged but went with opposite attacks, the Spanish Steel glanced off the lamellar and the curved steel only pushed Cortés backwards but both fell off their horses. Hernán pulled out his buckler and Genghis pulled out his steel shield before the two hacked at each other repeatedly, trying to get past each other's defense. Cortés and Khan tired of the duel and both stabbed forwards, the Espada Ropera punctured through the steel shield and the Turko-Mongol Saber barely poked through the buckler. However the Mongol pushed forwards, knocking the Conquistador off balance, and raised his Saber for the killing blow but was pulled backwards by an Alabarda. Genghis attempted to fight back but Hernán's Espada Ropera stabbed through his arm. Cortés nodded at the burnt infantryman who grinned sadistically as he dragged Khan to a wooden pole in the field. Genghis was strapped to the garrote and it slowly tightened around his throat. Hernán Cortés had one sentence for the slowly dying Genghis Khan. "Debería agradecerte, me has dado más oportunidades para la conquista." After retreating to the Spanish army sent to fight the Mongols, Hernán Cortés and his Conquistador presented Genghis Khan's head to Charles I the Emperor and gained control of the Spanish armed forces for a retaliatory conquest into Asia. Winner:Hernán Cortés Expert's Opinion Genghis Khan was the far better conquerer and this showed with his domination of the X-Factors and multitude of tactics but Hernán Cortés was far more advanced with his Spanish Steel and gunpowder making killing the Mongols much easier than it was for Genghis to kill the Conquistadors. Hernán won due to a reason that existed since the original season of Deadliest Warrior, you can be a better fighter but still lose to a gun. Category:Blog posts